Celeste
by Healinglight
Summary: A young girl in a new world attempting to discover who she really is, will she make it or not. Involves Magic, fighting, dancing love, and all those good things!
1. Default Chapter

** Stranded **

Alone in the Orphanage again, well at least this time there is no one around to bug me, Gosh those kids can drive a girl nuts some days. Ah here's the library key, why don't they want me to read? I mean wouldn't it make more sense to have someone who can read? I don't understand them at all.

"Celeste! Celeste! We need you!" A voice that was high pitched and quite panicked was yelling out ringing in Celeste's ears. It cried desperation, a last ditch attempt.

it never ends... sigh

Celeste turns around to face a small girl who is quite red in the face, she must of ran hard to find her.

"What's wrong, Bethany!" Celeste said with a bit of concern, slowly growing with a pit of anxiety in her stomach, could something be seriously wrong. She never runs that fast... something must be seriously wrong. Celeste leaned towards Bethany, putting her book on the edge of the library table, turning her full attention to the little girl with blond hair, she was so thin lately.

"Daryl has hurt himself real bad they need you in the garden, to do the touch"

Bethany looks furtively around while she says the last part and lowers her voice into a whisper. Secretly she's always been a bit afraid of Celeste, never getting to meet the buyers, never doing overly hard work, always reading.

"Alright I'll be there in just a second I'm going to lock this room back up now, you hear?"

Bethany nodded her head and quickly turned on her heel and sprinted back up to the dormitories. As Bethany was racing down the hallway Celeste's mind was quickly thinking of all she needed to do. Sadden by the lost chance of reading and the necessary wait before she could arrive again. Celeste turned back to the book

"Maybe another time history of the ages" she places it back on the shelf where she first got it from, what's this? a small pendant is sitting on the shelf where she was going to place the book. Celeste carefully picked the pendant up, it was small with an oval face on the front an angel sat in a garden, on the back it said for the child I will never hold or know. Celeste felt a shiver run down her spine, do I keep it or leave it here? Something felt that she should take it, like it was always hers to begin with, I'll ask Mother Anna, Celeste thought, She'll know what to do.

Celeste hurried out into the hallway and locked the library behind her, she pocketed the key and the pendant she had found and quickly headed out into the garden where Daryl lay prostate a small spiked animal poking into his leg. No wonder Bethany had bolted to her. Trimes, the small spiked animal were filled with a deadly poison, could she even save Daryl? Celeste hoped she could for if not Bethany would be all alone once more.

"Little Trimes, little Trimes its time to go home, run away run away follow your route home. "Celeste's voice was by no means good, she sang it softly and poured as much meaning into it as she could, her desperate tone made the little tune quiver a little, please work, was all she could think.

Celeste sang a little song over and over the nursery rhyme from the book of animal lore, said to send Trimes home. The animal started at her voice and looked straight at her, almost darting forward he decided at the last moment to race away and left the poisoned barb in Daryl's leg. Secretly Celeste was thankful for this otherwise the healing would be near impossible.

"Daryl, Daryl please open your eyes for a moment I need you to hold this barb, yes thats right hold onto it, focus onto it with all your might." The dirty looking boy who was actually older then her, looked up with sleepy eyes, he seemed to know that he had to do what she said. His blond hair fell over his eyes, they were brown and quite dull, when he was cleaned up he was tall and lanky, and his clothing always clung. Poor Mother never could afford enough food for all her children.

Celeste focused on the wound as she cleaned it with a strip of her skirt and hummed under her breath. She imagined all the different gateways that had been wounded and imagined them healing. She imagined the poison seeping into the cloth, making it possible for the wound to heal. A white light started to emanate from her hands that were directly above his skin, the pain started to subside and the wound began to knit itself together, once it had reached a scabbing level Celeste stopped. Daryl was in no danger now, and would begin to heal, instead of dying he would have a minor scar.

Suddenly Celeste started at the sound of a very loud and obnoxious voice. It was as if the queen of the barrage of annoyance arrived. Celeste wanted to tell the woman to shut up that Daryl needed rest, who was she to be screaming about any ways.

"What do you mean that those children you showed me are all you have where is the rest of your twenty year olds the register says you should have 7 I only saw 5 of them! Show the last two to me or I swear I will shut your orphanage down faster the you can say bless you! Show them to me NOW!" Mother Anna almost fell over at the woman screaming at her. She kept grabbing at her skirt trying to think of something to calm down. A little rustle in the garden drew both of their eyes to it. Oh no Celeste, it was all Mother Anna could think as the woman was trying to charge over to them. She couldn't let this wicked woman near her children anymore, the other 5 were weeping with despair as the woman's cruel comments had left them miserable. If she was looking for someone specific why did she have to be so mean!

The fiery red head was demanding to see the rest of the orphans that attended here, was she a buyer?

As if she heard Celeste's thoughts she turned her head over to where Daryl was laying recovering, and where Celeste was kneeling beside him, Mother Anna attempted to stop the women from charging over but she tossed her aside.

"How old are you two?" Demanded the tall woman. Her manicured hands were clasping their shoulders, the amount of tension that was seeping through the woman seemed phenomenal.

"Daryl here is 20 and I'm 19..." Celeste tried not to shake with fear but it was hard this woman's green eyes seemed to bore through her as she attempted to answer the question.

"And you're name miss I'll kneel beside a dirty looking young man?" The Lady sneered at Daryl as if to say men who are dirty are nothing but pigs, and I'd roast you in a second.

"Celeste. May I ask why you are being so rude to Mother?" A little braver then before Celeste, who cared deeply for her family at the orphanage, thought that no one had the right to insult Mother, so who was this woman indeed.

"She is hindering my search, I'm looking for a young adult, to buy of course, I need someone to take over my company and I wanted someone I think is suitable." Her tone lightened up a bit as if she was the closest to her goal that she had ever been.

"Oh," Feeling downhearted Celeste helped Daryl stand and then she started to leave, someone almost wanted to buy here, but she was three days too young! why do the fates impose such a destiny for me? Celeste looked down towards the ground where she noticed the woman's shoes were high heeled and as red as the nail polish she was wearing. Why would anyone want to further accent their hair?

"Hey Celeste, when is you're birthday?" The woman asked a last ditched attempt to see if she could add one more to the possible collection she was searching through.

"In three days... Why?" Celeste asked hopefully, she could be bought if she was close enough.

"You're close enough to the age I desire, maybe the register was written wrongly, come over here stand beside Daryl, the dirty young man." The woman shot a look over at Mother Anna as if to say you little scoundrel changing the register are we.

Mother Anna looked fretfully on, she didn't want this women to take Celeste, she knew thats who she would choose, oh how in the world would she get out of this pickle. The women lifted a small pendant from her hand and raised it to Daryl's face it slowly started to spin, but the women frowned.

"Damn wrong way again, well Celeste your the last one." She turned towards Celeste and a little glint appeared in her eyes, she hoped this was the one. Lisa raised the pendant in front of Celeste's face and she caught a glimpse of the face of the pendant it had a crown a rose through the center of it. the pendant started to spin slowly but then it started spinning faster and faster, to the point where you couldn't see what way it was actually facing.

The women started to smile and then laughed a great belly chuckle. "At last I've found you! I'm so glad you've grown to such a beautiful age, yes you'll do just fine." The glint that had appeared earlier was once again in her eyes she was almost feverish in her delight at having found Celeste.

"Um, my lady Lisa, I cannot sell you this young one, she's my daughter." Mother Anna spoke fretfully, she fully knew that if Celeste was taken a spiral of events would begin to unfold and nothing could prevent that.

"I very much doubt that Anna, you know quite well that if you don't make this sale I will shut you down and then some other orphanage will take the money I will give you for her." Her self satisfied grin spoke of an inner knowledge that even Anna's pleadings wouldn't be able to stop.

"At least let me keep her for another day, to get ready to leave." Mother Anna begged with the woman, hoping that she would allow this one small titbit, a chance to prepare Celeste for the coming days.

"Fine, just so you don't feel you've done anyone a disservice I'll pay for her now any ways." The red haired woman stalked off towards the orphanage entrance, she was illuminated with a self-satisfaction, quite unlike what Celeste was used too.

Mother Anna was wringing her hands fretfully as if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, Celeste though was overjoyed. She turned towards Daryl and grasped him by the shoulders. Her face was light up with an overjoyed intensity.

"Daryl I'm getting sold! I can't believe it after all these years!"

Daryl smiled a little half smile gave Celeste a hug "I guess I'll have to be more careful now, who knows what will happen if you're not around to save us. I really hope you will be happy in your new home, careful though that women was scary!" His brown eyes were much more awake and were wide with concern, he was starting to get a little tearful, Celeste had always watched out for him even though he was the older one.

"It's alright I'll be fine, and besides I can always heal myself.'' Celeste positively beamed with joy as she felt like for the first time someone with stature wanted her.

"Goodnight Celeste, Mother Anna will want to talk with you before you leave." Daryl squeezed her hand one more time and turned to walk back to the dormitories, he glanced once more at Celeste's retreating back, and wished that one day he would see her again. Celeste was quickly walking over to the front gates, she saw that lady leave in her car. It was a sweet ride too, a long and dark car it wasn't driven by her, must be a limo. Celeste noticed that Mother Anna was crying and rushed over to the steps to embrace her in a hug.

"Mother Anna, oh why are you crying? Please don't its going to be alright." Mother Anna looked up to Celeste with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes, her voice trembled at first but she straightened up with purpose, she needed to tell Celeste as much as she could, get her ready.

"Oh child, you don't know what I've done, I need to give you your pendant, you will need its power." Celeste cocked her head at the statement, she had an inkling that she already possessed this pendant.

"What does the pendant look like?"

"It has an angel on the front in a garden and some words on the back I don't quite remember now." Celeste's eyes went wide with shock and then she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Oh I found that earlier in the library, it was under a book I was reading, I guess I should give you back the copy I took, I'm sorry but I wanted to read so badly." Mother Anna smiled a little, it gladdened Celeste's heart.

"It's alright child you're quite special and I hope that Lady Lisa doesn't hurt you one iota, and if she does send me news and I'll take you away from there no matter what the cost. Now we have to hurry for a moment I just want to give you one more thing." Celeste watched Mother Anna for a moment leaving the front of the steps and then quickly followed after her. She went into her office after Mother Anna and watched as Mother Anna reached for a small box on the shelf, inside it was a simplistic little ring, She handed it over to Celeste. Celeste looked up at Mother Anna with a quizzical expression.

"This is a ring that will protect you and will help you grow to your fullest potential. I do hope you make us all proud. Never forget your beginnings they will help you decide who is honest and who is trying to use you." The ring was a plain band, and it fit on her middle finger, she put it quickly on her right hand, as she was watching it the ring slowly changed it to near transparency, at first she was worried but she realized that if it was visible people would ask about it with out being able to see it there would be no cause for worry.

"Thank you Mother Anna, I should get some sleep now, tomorrow will come all to quickly." Celeste looked at Mother Anna one more time, noticing how tired she looked, it pained her that she caused this grief. As she left the office she heard Mother Anna murmur. "That it will, that it will."

Mother Anna watched Celeste leave the office her heart was heavy with guilt but she did the best she could, who knows what the young women will achieve, such power for a young child. Anna went back to her musings about why Celeste was left here, 19 years ago the child had the pendant and ring pinned to her, the note said.

_Give these to my little girl_

_One day she will face the world_

_Let her grow as her heart desires_

_Please try to make sure she never gets sold._

I did everything I could mystery family, but I couldn't prevent the selling of her, at least she was almost fully grown, 5 more years and she would have been free. Fate, some days I despise you. Mother Anna lay down on the sleeper couch she had in her office, too tired to climb up to her room, she lay fitfully on the couch waiting for the next day to arrive soon.


	2. Chapter two

**The Next Day**

"Good bye Celeste hold yourself high and protect yourself at all costs!" Mother Anna watched as the little Celeste was all grown up and leaving her, she hoped that whoever this Lady Lisa turned out to be she wouldn't hurt Celeste, she couldn't forgive herself if something had ever happened to her.

"I will, I love you Mother Anna! I'll see you again one day!" I'm sure I'll see her, she's raised me all my life, wow, a limo... I guess the Lady likes to ride in those a lot, She's always in one.

"Come in Celeste, its alright, I'm sure you've just never sat in one of these before, you'll get used to it." My that little girl I've taken on, could she really be the last part? She could be quite pretty if she were a bit cleaned up and put on a little make up. As it stands she's quite 'clean' and 'wholesome' looking.

Celeste nodded her head and gulped, what have I got myself into? So she climbed into the limo and it was padded and there were seats all along the interior, wow, what a place. Her new owner, well until she was 25 at least was sitting beside her. The lady had on a long red dress that was darker and richer than her hair and she had let it hang loosely down her back, Celeste felt like a moth ball beside her. Little did she know that the Lady was thinking she looked like a little moth ball.

"I'm sure you'll be quite pretty once we clean you all up, do you like parties dear?" Celeste looked a bit taken back, parties? She'd never been to one, the Lady thought it was absolutely humorous that the little Celeste couldn't hid her expressions. It could prove to be quite useful, she probably wouldn't be so hard to break.

"I've never been to one actually, so I don't know." Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

"Well we will be going to quite a few so don't you worry." Excellent, she doesn't even know what I have in store for her. Heh heh heh, I can do a lot with this little girl from no where, and then she'll break.

"Alright. So where are we going?" Please take the bait I want to switch topics.

"Back to my manor of course, I've set a room up just for you, I'm sure you'll like it." Oh thank god she dropped that subject. It felt like she was boring into my mind, trying to take me piece by piece apart. Celeste nodded her head at the response and leaned back into the seat and stared at the window to watch her life disappear, everything she knew was at that little orphanage. Oh Anna has a visitor, if I was still there I'd be able to sneak a glance at who they were. Wow, they have a really nice car... Red low to the ground, must of cost a sweet penny.

"You like that car Celeste?" The Limo driver stopped the car so that they could take a better look at the little red car. The Lady looked over at Celeste to get a better gauge of her opinion of the vehicle.

Celeste nodded her head "It's really nice I like how sleek it is. What is it?"

"We call it a boxster, and older company makes it they're quite expensive, and very fast. Maybe we'll drive one later, do you know how to drive?" Hmm so the little Orphan has good taste, well that has some merits, one must always think of usable tools.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, no I don't know." Celeste looked at the floor of the limo, she felt the heat rise on the back of her neck and spread to her cheeks, oh I'm such a fool everyone else knows how to drive at my age!

Lady Lisa gave Celeste a smile that sent a shiver down her spine, "Well we will just have to learn won't we." Heh heh heh, again this little tart gives away another one of her inner secrets she'll be easy to manipulate. So easy to embarrass. Lady Lisa patted Celeste's knee and nodded to the driver to leave the orphanage. Celeste turned around and watched the only home she had ever known slowly get smaller and finally disappearing.

** Back at the Orphanage **

"Ah Anna! I've missed you so much!" The young man reached over to Mother Anna and enfolded his arms around her to give her a hug. He took a step back to take a better look at her.

"Johnathen, is that you? oh its been so long since you were bought." He didn't look one iota different. His hair was still a mess and he seemed to by constantly smiling. His blue eyes shone with happiness, and she couldn't believe that he had come back to visit her. It had been a long 15 years that he hadn't been here, he was always so protective of the children, and he used to interrogate the potential buyers, one of the qualities that got him sold quickly oddly enough.

"I know, I remember it quite well, and I was only 8, but it was lovely to be bought, you know how much we all wanted it."

"So what brings you back here? You didn't leave anything except memories." His expression suddenly tightened up with concern and seriousness. A sign that he wasn't here for just a social visit, something was actually driving him to do it.

"Do you remember Celeste? I'm pretty sure you'd never sell her, she's quite valuable to you and I know it. Anna, what's wrong? You look absolutely white, please sit down" Mother Anna had gone quick white and was starting to feel sick, she held her stomach and looked up at Johnathen. He quickly hurried to her side and guided her to sit on the step.

"I'm so sorry Johnathen, she just left, I couldn't refuse the Lady, she offered to much with too much to lose if I didn't accept." Johnathen now had his own turn to go deadly white he was terrified of what Mother Anna would answer to his next question.

"Who is the lady, Anna." Already Johnathen was feeling a sinking pit in his stomach, there was something deadly wrong going on here. What was so deadly that Mother Anna would sell Celeste.

"Lady Lisa took her away in the limo that you saw leaving here."

"Dammit! I have to go, I'm sorry, do keep responding with the letters, I thoroughly enjoy them. I have to go and prepare." Johnathen stared to to go towards his car, he was already getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Be careful she's a dangerous women!" Oh I do hope he can do something, I mean I didn't know, oh no, what have I done. Mother Anna was twisting her skirt around her hands so roughly that even if she let it go they would still stay in the folds she had made.

Johnathen quickly jumped over the door and revved up the engine, he tore off down the driveway and was quickly out of sight. Johnathen had a myriad of thoughts racing through his head at the moment. How could she sell her, the family didn't want her to be sold, when she was mature she was to come back into protection, if they all survived 20 years the threat would be gone, it was almost there, that witch wouldn't risk anything. She had to kill her off in two days, how would he get her away? Wait when was the curse set? August 25th, yes thats when it was... but no that makes no sense its July 23rd, I have a month, She'll wait until the end, she loves that last minute death, playing with the prey until they don't know right or wrong. Oh, this definitely won't be easy.

** The Manor **

What a day, I'm allowed to wander around this manor, its like a castle, huge! I'm on the third floor and I see everyone who arrives, so I suppose thats nice, there is a balcony and a huge bed, I don't know where Lisa stays, the library is actually right beside me. We are going to go have something called a fitting tomorrow. It sounds odd, why would we need to fit? I've been reading everything I can get my hands on, I suppose soon enough I'll have read everything. She doesn't have a large library I think its just that she doesn't read often enough herself. Oh well, maybe Lisa will let me get more books. I found a really odd book, and it says Patres Familia on it, the father family? I wish my Latin was better, I want to open the book but I don't think I will yet, its small enough though that I can keep it in my pocket, so I will, I want to keep it close. It was funny though I picked up a novel and it fell out of it, I think I wasn't meant to find it. Well I suppose I should go to sleep now. I still have that whole fitting thing to do tomorrow, I'm not looking forward to it at all. Why did I even pick up that novel in the first place. Oh right it was beside modern mechanics and their mysteries, odd I've never made the mistake of picking up the wrong book before.


	3. Chapter three

** Next Morning **

"Miss... Miss? It's time to get up." A thin light looking girl was opening the curtains so that the light was let in. She had on a little uniform that didn't fit it was really baggy on her, and it wasn't the only thing that was baggy her eyes had large dark circles like she didn't sleep very well, Celeste thought that if she had sleep and some more food she'd be a very pretty brunette.

"mm... Oh I'm so sorry, I've never slept in like that before." Celeste's bed was large and plush, she had lots of pillows, the sleep was quite enjoyable, maybe she just needed more rest.

"Oh I know, I used to be in an orphanage before usually all the kids are up and screaming now." The maid was fluffing the pillows on the bed and Celeste was putting on a light yellow frock, it was plain but it fit her well, Mother Anna ordered the dress made for her birthday and gave it to her early.

"You were in an orphanage before? uh I didn't get your name." The screen was quite elaborate she could see through the cracks but the maid probably didn't look over. It sounded like she was putting away the dead flowers and putting new ones in.

"My names Sarah ma'am, no ones ever asked me before, usually the people she brings here don't even notice me, though you're the first from an orphanage." She had a pretty little voice it was soft and pleasant to listen to.

"Oh, I didn't realize there were other people ahead of me, what happened to them Sarah?" Celeste looked at Sarah quizzically, she didn't even realize that a Lady could go through more then one possible candidate for the company business, what ever that was.

"Oh, I wish I could tell you but I can't, I do like you so far, hopefully we'll meet again." Sarah looked around a bit scared she didn't want to tell the new Miss. that the others had disappeared and never returned.

"Have a good day Sarah." Celeste watched as Sarah walked over to the door where she stopped and turned.

"Thank you Miss." Sarah opened the door quickly and closed it behind her, Celeste was very pretty not Lady Lisa beautiful, but then again Celeste's beauty is completely natural.

What a nice person, she's probably the same age as me. I wonder how long she has worked for Lady Lisa. hmm... Maybe I'll ask her. Oh well thats something for later she said to meet her at the bottom of the stairs then we'll go for a fitting. Celeste left her bedroom and stood for a moment trying to remember how to get to the stairs, she looked to her left and saw the entrance for the library, the large windows had morning light streaming through them, and then to her right and saw a long hallway. With such a lack of choice she headed down towards the right and saw the staircase and the Lady standing at the top looking around for her.

"Ah there you are Celeste I was starting to wonder if you were trapped." Lady Lisa stops to chuckle to herself. "I'm sure you're quite interested to find out about fittings, come dear, lets go down." Lady Lisa didn't even stop to see if Celeste was following she just started to walk while Celeste hurried behind her. Lady Lisa lead Celeste down a hallway and showed her into a room that had no windows and many mirrors in it, there was the mousiest looking man she had ever seen. He was standing there until he saw the Lady, after which he rushed forward and bowed and kissed her hand.

"Who is this young woman you bring before me my lady?" He had a very strong accent and it was hinted with snobbery, as if he would turn his nose down in a second.

"Ah this is Celeste she will be going to a ball tomorrow so she will need a dress. I'm sure it won't be too much difficult to get a pannier dress set up for her. hmm... I think a pale pink will suit her complexion best. Well I'll leave you two to it." Lady Lisa put her hands out as far as she could to emphasize the extent that she wished the dress to go to. It was quite wide and Dominique's eyes widen with the size of it. With that she swept out of the room with all the grace of a swan swimming in a lake, which is quite what Celeste would look like with a gown that large.

"Ah so you are the little one, Celeste is it, well off with you're clothing, you can keep your undergarments on, as you will be wearing those. Don't be shy now, we have very little time!"

Celeste quickly undressed and realized why this room was kept so warm, when you wear next to nothing it just is way too cold!

"Ah good size for your age, you must be around 20 right?" Celeste's eyes widen in surprise, she didn't think she even looked 20, maybe older or younger but never her actual age.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" Dominique gave a little laugh and looked at his hands.

"No age lines, but developed enough, you could be a great beauty if you tried, quite shy though aren't we." He looked up at her, not appraising her body anymore but looking straight into her eyes, making her feel as though she was the only one he could ever talk too.

"I just prefer books, they have a special quality to them." Dominique raised an eyebrow at this, he thought it was a little odd for a young woman to have an interest in books.

"Oh really? I suppose you haven't picked up any of the Lady's novels to read have you?" Celeste furrowed her brow at this comment to think if she had picked up any of her novels to read.

"Oh, I'm sorry not to belittle the Lady but I don't care for novels at all. You understand don't you?" Dominique clapped his hands with delight, he was almost exuberant with her answer.

"Well I suppose what kind of books do you like to read then?" He was measuring her bust size now and motioned for her to raise and then lower her arms, so that the measurement wouldn't be incorrect.

"History, politics, science, music. Everything about our culture and society." Dominique raised is eyebrows a little, this was definitely someone to watch out for she had a different kind of personality.

"Oh. interesting, well we're all done the Lady said you would have lunch in the garden. Out you go lots of work to be done." Celeste got dressed quickly she actually felt pretty comfortable with the fitting thing, well at least it wasn't something like can you fit in with this group. Celeste turned and waved good bye too Dominique. He's nice, a lot friendlier then I would have expected, from what I knew of dress makers they tended to be snobby, but he was intriguing. I wonder if all of the Lady's servants are like this. I wonder why she's throwing me into a ball so soon, I don't even know how to dance! Oh gosh! Celeste walked towards the back doors where the entrance to the garden was. It was a beautiful glass door with a criss-cross of gold and blue laced into the glass. The garden itself was quite pretty, the grass was short but not too short, and the flag stones were wide enough that even a small person could easily step onto them. The flowers the Lady had chosen were quite pretty and there was a small pond with a little water fall off to her right. It made for a very peaceful garden. As Celeste followed the flagstone path she noticed the Lady sitting beneath a birch tree waiting for her with lunch already there. The Lady noticed Celeste was arriving and waved her hand for Celeste to hurry over.

"Lady Lisa... I don't know how to dance." Celeste stared at the Lady with wide eyes, she hoped that the Lady had a fast answer, as she really didn't want to dance, not this soon.

"Well I'd be surprised if you did know how to dance, thats why I ordered that particular dress, while it is still the latest in fashion it will hid your feet quite well. Well we need a lady in waiting to help you dress in the morning and lunch, as well as getting you ready for bed and so on. Now I have a few recommendations what about you, have any of the servants been particularly noticeable?" Lady Lisa rested her chin on her folded fists, she looked intently at Celeste as she took a small sip of her tea. She seemed a bit frightened at meeting upper class citizens so soon.

"I really liked Sarah the servant who woke me up today, she was very nice, what's wrong? Did something go down the wrong way? The Lady had been taking a sip of tea, and choked on the liquid. Her face blanched a little at Celeste's choice.

" Cough, cough No, I'm alright I just didn't expect you to pick the serving girl. Alright I said you could have anyone you liked, and well she seems to fit your tastes. I'll send her along later. Now back to the ball tomorrow, We will be at the Laraunge, its quite high class society, even with out a monarchy we can still have aristocrat balls. Yes is there something you would like to ask?" Damn it, I thought she would have let me pick someone, I had some girls who are quite willing to do whatever I tell them. Lets see what this little girl has to ask me now.

"My Lady, why do we have no monarchy?" What a little twit, does she not gossip?

"Ah, yes I thought you might ask that, well almost twenty years ago there was a curse placed on the royal family line, and it was said that within twenty years we as a country would have no monarchy, the supreme powers would be diminished, there would be a complete downfall into powerless beings, all because the royalty didn't appreciate all the different kinds of powers. They sneered at anyone who had the smallest iota of power other then their own. They placed severe limitations on power usage." Celeste paid attention to what Lady Lisa was saying but she couldn't help notice that the delicate teacup she was holding was shaking and that the Lady's other hand was clenching and unclenching, it was if a great and dark power began to emanate from the Lady's body like an aura, only this was dark and powerful. When Celeste closed her eye she could see the Lady's power reaching out towards her trying to grasp at her hidden powers, her healing. A sense of understanding spread over Celeste, the Lady didn't choose Celeste to take over her company she chose her for her powers!

"So they were horrible people." What has that rascal realized? What is she going to do when I'm not looking I should step up the plans, yes.

"Yes, and we really don't need any more of them, do we?" The grimace that had appeared on Lady Lisa's face had disappeared and she seemed to be much more relaxed. "When you are dancing with young men which I'm sure you'll easily attract make sure it is only with men who are part of the nobility leave those bourgeoisie to their misery. At least we can make certain that their will be no lower class or poor attending, how dreadful if they did. Well Lunch is finished now, why don't you go search out that Sarah and inform her of her new duties, I've got other things to attend to." The Lady had replaced a very real and threatening tone of voice with that of a falsely pleasant voice, it reminded Celeste of when buyers were looking over potential candidates and they would find and overactive orphan they would placate them by saying they were looking forward to seeing them again, when in reality they never wanted to see them they didn't even register on their radar, they just wanted to see the poor fools face when they thought they were close to being bought. Celeste stood up and looked at the Lady once more before she left the Lady Lisa was left sitting alone in the garden even though she seemed dreadfully tired. As she was walking away she noticed that Dominique was trotting along on the upper level of the garden trying to get her attention.

"Celeste! Celeste dear, please come over here." Dominique was waving his hands desperately trying to get her attention, they were far enough away from the little grove so that the Lady didn't even notice his outlandish behaviour.

"Alright" Celeste hurried up to the upper balcony where Dominique was sitting panting. The steps were fairly wide, four or five could easily walk side by side up these steps, Dominique was sitting at a little side table that was plain but unique. There were a pair of angels fighting to hold it up beneath the top of the table, and for the chairs it had an oversized cherub that looked like it was in pain being the seat with a sign attached to its back, when Celeste got closer she noticed it said 'punishment for obesity' Celeste shook her head with disgust and quickly asked "What is it Dominique? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh I'm quite fine Celeste, its just that I finished your dress but I didn't follow completely with the Ladies order and I'm worried, so I wanted to ask you if you would agree to say that it was your idea to change it." He was clenching and unclenching his fists, he drew out a handkerchief and dabbed it against his forehead, worried that the sweat would ruin his eye makeup. Seeing that Dominique was absolutely desperate Celeste had an idea to get some information, even though she was being underhanded she reasoned that there wasn't enough information going around here and the Lady was dreadfully powerful. "Only if you agree to tell me what was originally planned and why." Dominique looked up at Celeste and saw something he hadn't seen in so long, the fire of life, here was a young girl who could be royalty but she hadn't given up yet, she didn't even know she was fated to die. There was a chance here, a small one to overthrow Lisa's power, he had to take it that woman was despicable!

"Alright I'll tell you but let us go over to the waterfall, the sound there is so much louder that no one will be able to listen over to us." Celeste looked at Dominique for a moment than started to walk towards the waterfall, it was quite pretty here and it was so loud at points that there was no possibility of hearing the other person. They stopped at a spot just behind the waterfall where it was quite loud but Dominique waved his hand and she could hear him quite well, Celeste widened her eyes with shock, did Dominique have 'powers' too?

"Alright I'll tell you the Ladies plan, she wanted you to have panniers that were so wide that people would giggle at you, so your character would be diminished, to the point where she is riding in another carriage so that people would laugh directly at you. You would then try to run away in tears as it would be horrible and the gang she has behind her would capture you. She would then let you be tortured until you released your powers into the bottle, after which she is going to siphon out your soul and add it to that of the royal family. I didn't agree with it, but I didn't tell her that. You passed my test, you're intelligent and you didn't go for the novels to read like the other guests, you're interested in life and I fell in love with that. I have made it so that your dress is beautiful and simplistic at the same time, it won't be pink, as that colour just wouldn't suit you at all, so its blue with white and yellow ribbons as highlights. As soon as both of you have left I'm going to go to the harbour and live on a small ship, it can carry up to 4 people with a decent cargo area, its not recommended for sea faring but I'll live in the harbour until I can resurface. I'll be there until your command. Please be careful Celeste, I wish you all the best in your life." Dominique touched Celeste's wrist and she felt the power he had, greatly diminished by the Lady's constant use he still had enough power to cast small protections, what was he innately, could he be messenger? Was there such an innate attribute? Celeste wanted to go and study this more.

"Thank you Dominique, I'm sure we will meet again, I can feel it." Dominique hurried back to make the final preparations on Sarah's dress, even though he didn't know that was her new lady in waiting it seemed appropriate for the character of Lady Celeste. Even though she wasn't an official lady she was a lady to him. What did Celeste mean by meeting again, even though I want too, how would she know when we would meet? Does she have that talent, Celeste you are quite a mystery to everyone, even the Lady. When she scanned you it showed phenomenal power yet you show no signs of using more then the minimalist amount. What are you hiding? Perhaps the power that she had would come out eventually and it was probably to her advantage that she didn't otherwise the Lady would dispatch of her earlier, it was quite unlike her natural behaviour which was to play with the victims until they surrender, all of their power making it easy for her to trap them.

After Dominique had left Celeste with all that information she knew the one thing she needed to do was find Sarah, she was the closest to her in age, and seemed like a friend. Celeste was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Sarah cleaning the floor on her hands and knees. She collided right into her and over they both went. Sarah was already so close to the ground that she wasn't hurt and Celeste landed on top of her, they both started laughing so hard that they started to cry. Once they had finished laughing and realized they were probably nice and wet so Celeste decided she should tell Sarah the reason she had barrelled her over for.

"I'm so sorry Sarah! I didn't see you there!" Celeste was blushing profusely over her accident. She reached out a hand to help Sarah up off the ground.

"Thats alright ma'am I'm usually not noticed, were you looking for someone?" Sarah didn't look straight at her, as she was wiping off some of the excess water that was still all over her clothing.

"Yes I was actually..." Celeste reached out a hand to grab Sarah's before she started storming off as she was attempting to leave so that she could help find the person Celeste was looking for.

"Oh well I'll help you look for them." Sarah hastily said, oh why did she have to go and get water all over me, I don't have a clean outfit to change into. I'd better find who she's looking for so that I can try and dry this out.

"Sarah no need to cut me off... I was looking for you." Celeste let go of her hand at the end of her comment, she almost ran the risk of pleading with her.

"You were looking... for... me?" Sarah raised her hands to her breast as she was quite surprised, her eyes were wide with amazement and she stuttered a bit, fumbling about to see if anything had gone wrong since she had woken up the Miss this morning.

"Yes the Lady Lisa said I could pick my hand maiden, or lady in waiting, or what ever." Celeste took Sarah's hand and motioned for her to leave the rag and bucket, someone else would deal with it, besides they had to go and get something better to wear as they were both soaking wet.

"Really? you want me?" Sarah stopped in her tracks again, as she just couldn't believe that Celeste wanted her to be her handmaiden, it was a dream come true among the staff to be promoted.

"Yes and you're coming to the ball with me too." Celeste took Sarah's hand and dragged her into the bedroom where she began looking for something for the both of them to wear.

"Oh... WOW!" Sarah jumped up with joy and then hugged Celeste so roughly that she emitted a small squeak. Realizing that the hug was way too tight she loosened up and they started off putting on some simple gowns Celeste had found in the closet so that they could go for dinner. They had so much to talk about that they started babbling about everything. Celeste and Sarah were both overjoyed as they were already making fast friends, after dinner they came back to Celeste's room and they talked late into the night.


	4. Chapter Four

** The Morning of the Ball **

"Good Morning Celeste! are you ready to go to lunch?" Sarah pulled the curtains open so that the afternoon sun shone into the room, Celeste groaned from where she was sleeping, they had curled up in bed together last night, and only out of force of habit did Sarah even get up before ten.

"I slept in again? Why do I keep sleeping in?" Celeste asked as she propped herself up on her elbows, she looked over to where Sarah was picking out some outfits for Celeste to choose from, apparently Dominique had a little time to make a few dresses.

"Don't eat anything." Sarah leaned over and whispered to her, as she continued to slowly pull Celeste out of bed so she could make the bed.

"Why Sarah, why shouldn't I eat the food?" Celeste followed Sarah around the room as she was attempting to keep her voice down, they're drugging me?

"It's why you're so sleepy, it's laced, so don't eat it." Sarah had now pulled out one specific outfit and was helping Celeste get into it, a simple green dress that had a ribbon below the bust with similar ribbons tying up her arms. The sleeves were long and flared at the bottoms. Sarah was wearing a similar gown but it was darker green and it had smaller ribbons but none at the sleeves.

"Oh... well I'll see you in an hour or so, we'll get dressed then." Celeste walked out into the hallway with Sarah and they parted at the stairs as she was going to the Dining hall.

"And I'll go pick up the gowns from Dominique and some food from the kitchen for you, so don't eat anything." Sarah walked quickly down towards the fitting area so she could pick up what they were wearing to the ball that night.

Well that was pretty uneventful, Lady Lisa didn't even bother showing up for lunch, I just didn't eat anything. I guess its good that Sarah said she'd bring food from the kitchen for me. I wonder what the ball is going to be like, oh there's Sarah! "Sarah there you are! I was so bored downstairs, I never realized how lonely it is to eat alone. Oh What's wrong Sarah?"

"Nothing is wrong it's just that I'm going to my first ball and it is with my friend, if you manage to escape will you bring me with you?" Sarah looked as though she had been thinking, in anticipation to Celeste's arrival she had placed the gowns on the bed, her cheeks were a little red from crying and her eyes were a bit puffy, but she had taken a bath before meeting up with Celeste so she was clean and refreshed from it.

"Of course I'd bring you with me, why wouldn't I? You've been an angel for me. Are we really going in carriages?" Celeste tried to get Sarah's attention away from sad thoughts as she wanted her friend to feel happier.

"No its actually a limo, she just loves to be old fashioned. What and odd woman she can be sometimes." Sarah chuckled a little, sensing that all Celeste wanted to do was make her feel better, it was nice to have someone care for you beyond basic health.

"I know, well lets get dressed which ones mine again?" Celeste had let go of Sarah's shoulder and wandered over to the four poster bed she'd been sleeping in and looked at the two blue gowns, they were both so pretty she honestly didn't know which one was hers.

"Well obviously the more elaborate of the two, what lady in waiting would be better outfitted than her lady?" Sarah laughingly said to Celeste, sometime the regal bearing she carried innately washed off and the simple orphan peered out with curiosity.

Both of the girls started to giggle, and Celeste insisted that Sarah get dressed first so she could see what these gowns looked like. They tied their corsets up but thankfully since they were almost always underfed the corsets were barely tightened at all. It was quite a scene to be held. Dominique came in at one point to see what all the noise was about and started to laugh himself as they were fully dressed but kept trying to see if they could get the corset tighter, and they were quite unsuccessful.

"I can't believe you both, you're both so beautiful! Sarah you must stay with Celeste at all times alright?" Dominique looked much better then when Sarah had first seen him, his mouse like demeanour had worn off with the impending freedom, he was much more confidant now.

"Oh yes Dominique, will you be leaving us now?" Sarah held onto Dominique's arms so that he couldn't turn away and say no.

"Unfortunately I will be," Looking around Dominique's eyes set upon the Patres Familia. "Celeste where did you find that?" Startled by Dominique's frightened and raised voice she quickly turned to face him.

"I found it when I was reaching for Modern Mechanics and their Mysteries, I didn't mean to pick up the novel beside it. When I did that fell out." Celeste picked up the little bound book quickly and held it close, she'd grown attached to it and she hadn't even opened it up yet. When Celeste told him how she accidentally came upon it and then the curious urge to tell no one Dominique looked relieved.

"It's very fortunate that you weren't purposefully looking for it, because if you had Lady Lisa would have already known it, hide it in your girdle, quickly now, your power will mask its. When the times right and you feel safe enough open it then, alright?" Dominique motioned for Celeste to do as she asked and she tucked it into her girdle, Sarah looked on with curiosity but as she had always been taught sometimes its just best not to ask at all.

"Alright Dominique, I still don't know why that book upsets you so, but I'm sorry to have startled you." She gave Dominique a hug, as he was leaving soon and she didn't know when the next time she would be able to see him again.

"Well all is forgiven, quickly off to the ball you go, Lady Lisa has just left. I'll take a horse to the harbour, harder to track. Good bye you two, stay safe until we can meet again. If we meet before you open the book I'll tell you all I know, I'm so sorry I can't help you escape, I have to save myself first." Dominique looked close to tears and he quickly hurried out towards the stable and a few moments later the two girls saw him riding off into the dark with a large sketch book and many bags.

"Oh wow, Celeste what have we gotten ourselves into? Lady Lisa would kill us both if she finds out, we cannot come back tonight."

"Oh I'm so sorry I've dragged you into this mess of mine, I do hope we'll be able to escape safely, but we must at least put up the pretence of having a good time, right? Do we have any ladies daggers around here? I mean if we must be leaving into unforeseen danger we should have some protection right?" Celeste hugged Sarah's shoulders to lend some reassurance as she knew it would be hard for a little while.

"Aye, we must have some protection, wait I've seen the Lady's weaponry, we'll head there and then well go off." Celeste and Sarah hurried off towards the weaponry where they quickly stocked up on multiple types of weapons, there were these angled daggers that went between their breasts, and others that were pinned into their hair, and interesting one which to the unacquainted eye looked like a bracelet turned out to be poisoned powder that could be dabbed onto a temple or neck to cause instant death, though the ladies picked it for the sheer beauty and the deadliness of the spiked backs. Once they felt secure in their own future they hurried out towards the limo, since they were now sufficiently late the Lady Lisa would believe it was her rather large pannier dress causing the hold up.

** Arrival at the Ball **

"Oh Sarah have you ever been to the Laraunge?" Celeste was looking upwards toward the cathedral ceilings where enchanted cherubs were playing in the clouds, it was quite a sight. She looked towards the tapestries and saw a unicorn poking its head from behind a tree, as if to say hello do I know you? Celeste slowly walked towards the unicorn she wanted to pet its soft flowing hair and the eyes that looked out craved her attention.

"Oh my Lady don't touch the tapestries." Sarah reached out a hand and placed it on Celeste's shoulder, she pulled her gently back so that she was further away from the enchanted tapestries.

"mm... Oh why Sarah?" Celeste turned towards Sarah and it was like staring into a dream she could barely focus but she looked happily on.

"They're enchanted and it is said if you do touch them you will fall into the dream they have and disappear from this reality." This seemed to snap Celeste awake and she looked fearfully behind her at the tapestry. No longer was it a peaceful forest the unicorn was snarling and stamping its feet on the ground angry that its victim had escaped.

"Oh dear, well then we shan't touch them shall we." Celeste hurried along as she was now sufficiently scared of those tapestries. As they continued down to walk towards the ball one other tapestry garnered Celeste's attention, it was a wicked tornado out on an open sea and it was whipping up a little boat, something about it was foreboding. The swirling waves, the little crew working so hard, a ship in the distance, they ended up sailing right into the funnel of water and air, a fury of nature.

"Lady Celeste, lets enter shall we?" Celeste entered with Sarah following behind her, she heard Sarah gasp with amazement and delight. What a fabulous ballroom they were entering. The Lords and Ladies and the general bourgeoisie were milling and dancing about the ball. Volita's newest ball was played by a partial orchestral ensemble. The candles were floating above everyone's heads, high enough that no ones hair was in fear of lighting. Unlike the older days in which the style of the pannier dresses were resurrected from the high coffers and the wigs were tossed out. They were far to passé, and besides the general nobility had no stamina for wearing such heavy accoutrements. Celeste looked around all the different people she spotted Lady Lisa standing admit a gaggle of men and women who were apparently fawning upon her, luckily Lisa hadn't noticed that Sarah and Celeste were here.

Slowly but with some confidence Celeste and Sarah walked down the great staircase.

"There are so many people here, are you sure we will fit in?" Celeste looked back at Sarah the flower that they had woven into her hair was so pretty, it made Sarah look a thousand times happier and lighter.

"I don't know Sarah, we can only hope too." Sarah grabbed hold of Celeste's hand and they walked the rest of the way down to the dance floor, she let go when they were no longer in view of everyone. Just then the crowd was parted before them as they had been unannounced but they were the last to arrive so everyone knew who they were. A moderately large women approached them with some haste. She was wearing a deep purple dress with multiple layers, the panniers were quite wide which was a bite unfortunate as she need no expansion. Her face though was smiling and she was quite overjoyed to see the pair of people.

"Ah hello dears! I'm so pleased to see you here. I do believe this is your first ball? Yes I believe I'm quite right. Would you like to meet and greet people right. Oh dear I almost forgot myself my name is Lady Dionatra. I'm from Italy but the weather here in France is just as lovely wouldn't you agree? I suppose thats why my style of clothing is a bit odd wouldn't you agree? Oh you two definitely are new to society both of you, so shy and so very pretty, nasty little mistress you've got Sarah, and you Celeste, well I suppose we shall be seeing you quite a lot now shan't we. Well first you should meet some other ladies, they'll probably introduce you to some of the very fine young men who are attending here." The Lady Dionatra's accent was thick and they both stared at her trying to comprehend what she was saying, were the two of them together? Nasty mistress was that Celeste or the Lady Lisa, they just stared and smiled as they couldn't quite understand everything she said.

"Thats quite enough Lady Dionatra, I've seen that my new charge has finally arrived. You're quite pretty aren't you, it seems as though you've gotten a pretty little dress on, quite not what I imagined. But oh well, thats alright isn't it. Well shall we see that you dance with some gentlemen? I'm sure I'll find you some appropriate gentlemen to dance with." The Lady sneered a bit on 'pretty little dress' she was clearly unhappy that Dominique had made their simplistic gowns stunning in comparison to her overly done gown. She was to be the prettiest flower at the ball, so much sacrificed and to what to little orphans looking better then she did. Humph, there's more then one way to make a girl cry.

Lady Lisa's emphasis on appropriate gave both of the girls chills, what exactly was her back up plan.

The Lady led the two girls towards the dance floor she threw Sarah together with some young man who was quite interesting to look at at least, he danced fairly well which was much better than the predicament she place Celeste with. Her dancing partner was smelly and quite repulsive, but something came over Celeste, why should she react with shame? Mother Anna said that everyone isn't exactly what they look like, its how they act and how the react to others.

"Good evening Sir, isn't it a pleasant evening? I understand that we have a phenomenal orchestral ensemble tonight." Celeste placed her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder like everyone else was and began the waltz, she refused to show any repulsion and looked him in the eyes. He had a very interesting shade of brown for eyes, they seemed to have bits of green and yellow thrust into them.

"You enjoy Volita's music? I can't quite believe that you, a lady and friend of Lady Lisa's would enjoy such music." Bareth looked straight into Celeste's eyes unlike most men he didn't care to gaze at one's body, besides he liked to know if they thought he was repulsive. By now most women would have pulled away and would look for something or someone more pleasing to the eyes.

"I'm not a Lady, nor a friend of Lady Lisa's, she just recently bought me from an orphanage. Oh I quite enjoy Volita's music, its quite a controversy, and the flow combined with dynamics is amazing." Celeste had completely forgotten her first reaction now and was having a pleasant time dancing, since they both weren't excellent dancers they had relaxed and were having fun just waltzing around the room. Being comfortable with one's partner tends to make it infinitely easier to dance with.

"Oh, dear me, I thought she had thrown me with you so that we would make fools of each other, as I quite despise most of her friends, she always picks the most atrocious friends." Bareth smiled and moved their dancing towards the windows where it was not only a bit cooler which is a plus for dancing but you could see the stars and the lit garden outside.

"Oh I quite agree, her library is despicable mostly filled with little love novels, I despise those sorts. Love should be left to life where as art, culture, our history should live within pages." Celeste wondered whether Bareth was interested in the types of books she was, for a brief moment she panicked that he was only interested in music.

"Yes I quite agree, I do believe we will have a joyful time dancing now, What do you think of the movements of that new star, is it called Calypso?" Bareth was immensely gladden by the choice of books Celeste had read, he was interested to know if she actually went beyond just the books, and to know just how far Celeste studied. Did she form her own opinions or did she feed off of what others said. This would be a true test of whether she was a true intellectual or just a regurgitating book worm, worthy of the general nobility.

"Yes it is called Calypso, I do believe it should be high in the sky now, I think its very interesting, do you think it might be a possibility that it is actually a satellite that has fallen out of orbit?" Celeste pointed towards it's current position, high in the night sky like she said it would be.

"I hadn't quite thought of that, though it would be much more romantic if it were a new star, the idea of a satellite is much more plausible. Too bad we no longer have the technology to understand it's findings or to even detect if it is a satellite. I suppose we might one day return to that technological level" Bareth was quite impressed with Celeste's working knowledge, as well as her ability to discern her own opinions and not just re-feeding them. The two uninitiated socialites danced quite well with each other as they were at ease and it made for quite a scene back with Lady Lisa. She was furious that they weren't making complete fools of each other, she had thought she could have killed two birds with one stone, instead it was now gossiping around that the young Bareth was quite a dancer and Celeste was incredibly polite and pleasant to look upon.

"How could she! That little tramp is making a mockery of me! I will kill her before the night is through!" Lisa pushed a doting courtier out of the way. The man should have walked away but he stumbled into his fellow courtier and continued doting. A young blond man with plain features approached her, he had a green set on and was a little tight, from either overeating or still growing. Lisa looked at him and quickly remembered his name, Neapolitan, like the three levelled ice cream, he too had three levels, the doting courtier, the conniving little bastard she loved, and the simpleton beneath, easy to bend lots of fun in the bedroom.

"But my Lady, don't you wish to siphon out her powers? I mean you were so excited when the pendulum spun so quickly." Neapolitan reached out to touch the Lady's sleeve he felt the gentle caress of velvet and it sent a shudder through him. He had idolized the Lady since he had met her when he was but a young lad, hoping to find a personage such as she to do all their bidding.

"Regardless Neapolitan, I want everyone to know who ever makes a fool of me will suffer in the end!" Lisa shot a glance over where Celeste and Bareth were dancing she was appalled that not only were they dancing fairly well but they seemed to enjoy each others company! How could that little creature enjoy the company of her cousin, he was absolutely ugly unimportant and repulsive in every possible way! Lisa wanted to crush Celeste, rip her powers from her, make every inch of her body weep until she was but a mere shell of the original person, then she would put the remnants of her soul into her book, yes and there she would suffer for an eternity, like all the others she had stolen. Never to die, never to have freedom again, a fitting end for a pitiful excuse of a princess.

"Well I suggest you don't look upon her my Lady as the young Johnathen, the bane in your side is walking towards her." Neapolitan pointed towards the dashing figure in black, the Lady Lisa released a small flame that burned poor Neapolitan. He took it but only as a reward for good behaviour. Johnathen saw Celeste for the first time since the days at the orphanage, he only learned of her when Lady Dionatra stopped by where he was chatting with some gentlemen, and said that the Lady Lisa's guest had finally arrived and was now dancing with Bareth, which was amusing but she changed it to her advantage. He finally caught a glance of her, the dancing vision. The pannier dress she was wearing hugged her waist and billowed out slightly, the craftsmen who made it was a genius, the ribbons of white and yellow accented where they should and the overwhelming sky blue was perfect, she was a vision of the sky and sea, mixed with flowers. Whoever dressed her head let the straight hair fall down the back with little flowers intertwined. It was breathtaking. She had a delicate face, that was soft and pleasing, it was accented by her soft brown hair, she even had a little make up which at this distance accentuated her blue eyes. For a moment Johnathen dared not to move as he realized that whoever had made her dress had tried his best to match the breathtaking blue of her dress to her eyes, she was everything. Johnathen started to walk towards Celeste maybe Bareth would let him intrude on their dance.

"Excuse me Sir. Bareth, I was wondering if I might cut in on your dance." Johnathen placed a hand on Bareth's shoulder and turned him slightly to him. Bareth was startled and surprised to see Johnathen, for a brief moment he was angry at the intrusion, but for such an honourable man, even if he wasn't nobility, Bareth relented.

"I'd like to let you cut in Johnathen but unfortunately this dance is over, I'm sure if the Lady agrees she would dance the next with you." He gave Johnathen a small smile and stepped back from Celeste so that she could properly answer Johnathen's proposal.

"I do believe I will agree, to the dance that is, however we are both a bit parched, care to wait for a bit to drink and than the dance?" Celeste spoke calmly even though her heart was racing a thousand beats a second. Johnathen was absolutely gorgeous! She couldn't help sneaking glances at him and trying to stay calm, she forced herself to pay attention to whoever was the speaker since it was all she could do not to completely drop her jaw.

"Oh thats right you've never been to a ball before, we always take a few moments to calm our nerves and the musicians to prepare, its about five or six minutes so I'm sure we can get refreshed before that time." Johnathen smiled at Celeste and noticed that she kept staring at him, it was quite flattering.

"Alright well since Bareth here was going to gaze at Calypso I shall go and get myself a drink." With that Celeste turned on her heal and walked towards the bar where she would get some water to drink, apparently she wasn't going to come back until she had her fill as she didn't want to burden anyone with holding her glass.

"Bareth, what do you think of Celeste?" Now that Celeste was gone to get a drink it was a little easier to pay attention to the conversation. He focused on Bareth, partially out of interest in the answer and partially out of personal need. He wanted to know if more than on man was falling in love with her as he was.

"I think you fancy her Johnathen, but I think she is incredibly smart, she wants to learn about everything, and her opinions are so refreshing, I think that it is an absolute shame Lady Lisa my cousin is planning to have her killed tonight, you know as she goes to leave the limo driver is taking them towards the beach so that he will shoot them and leave them on the shore at low tide so they'll be swept away to sea." Bareth spoke lowly and leaned towards Johnathen so he could pick up the flower that had loosed itself from Celeste's hair, and positioned it in on of Johnathen's button holes.

"Why are you telling me all of this Bareth?" A little disturbed by what Bareth was doing, but even more disturbed by what he was telling him Johnathen focused intensely on Bareth now, who would want to kill Celeste?

"I don't want her to be killed, its quite interesting to have such a fresh perspective, and I know you've tried to rescue the rest of her family, as far as I know they're still alive, but where I'm not sure, but she is definitely our last chance, so I'm telling you what Lisa is up too, I don't know how you'll be able to save her, alright. Just do it please." Bareth looked intently into Johnathen's eyes hoping that the importance of what he was telling him was sinking in, without Johnathen's help Celeste would be lost, Sarah too, though she was of less consequence she was still a living being. Johnathen was quickly formulating a plan, and he talked to Bareth about less important things as he saw Neapolitan sneaking around the skirts of their dancing crowd.

Back at the bar Celeste was looking at the two of them talking they were so animated in their discussion, she finally had a good chance to just stare at them. Johnathen was a taller than her and he had short blond hair, it had white tips but she thought he dyed them that way. His shoulders were broad and he had an air of silent intelligence about him. He didn't say very much in the conversation the two of them were having but Bareth was definitely having an effect on him. He had a dependable type written all over his face, but he was definitely someone to watch. Celeste put down her glass at the bar, the water was indeed refreshing. She took a deep breath and headed back to the man she would soon be dancing with, how those strong arms seem to just cry I'll hold you forever.

"Well hello you two are you ready to separate? I'd like to have my dance now." Celeste gave them a little half smile that seemed to be half devious half excited.

"Well I do believe it is my turn to go and be refreshed enjoy you two." Bareth bowed out as he was slightly embarrassed at their obvious attraction. Celeste looked at Bareth for a moment longer and nodded her head. Bareth turned back into the crowd so that he could have a little chat with Neapolitan, feed him false information and such, so that he would tie the Lady up with some odd ideas for the night.

"My Lady" Johnathen extended his hand toward Celeste to take her hand. He lead her towards the dance floor held her firmly in his arms and they began the waltz. All Celeste could do was concentrate on his green eyes, they seemed to pour over her, wanting to know everything.

"This is a long waltz, but you seem to be a natural at dancing." Johnathen noticed how her hair tickled his hands, he wondered for a moment why other ladies didn't just let their hair lie naturally. Maybe Celeste's grand debut would change some of the fridge styles.

"Oh you're just saying that aren't you." Celeste couldn't help but smile, she loved the way he made her feel. How he seemed to make her float on clouds. Everyone who saw the couple were deeply impressed with the fairy tale magic that radiated from them. While most of the nobility had some form of magic non had ever felt this type of magic before, a pleasant happiness washing over them.

"Quite the contrary, I never lie unless necessary." Johnathen pulled Celeste a little closer then necessary. He could smell the flowers woven into her hair and the gentle lemon scent he guessed she washed with. Before he always thought of lemons and cleaning and now it would be lemons and Celeste.

"What an interesting statement, you too are quite a good dancer." Johnathen noticed that she had a very light balance, and was very easy to guide. She seemed to have a natural grace about her, it was wonderful, was that a glint of metal?

"I know this may be a bit awkward to answer but why do you have an angled dagger?" Celeste looked shocked and went to reach for it so that it would be better hidden. Johnathen didn't want to raise anyone's alarm so he tightened his grip a little and she got the hint, not in a room full of crowds.

"I'm just trying to make sure that we'll be safe, my Lady in waiting and I are just afraid for our lives, so many people have told us to be careful, it gets frightening, I sure you understand that." Celeste lowered her head a bit as she was quite afraid lately, for a moment she had forgotten it all. Johnathen raised her chin back up with his hand, he didn't want her to ever look down or afraid, he was going to protect her at all costs.

"Oh I do, I'm sorry that you're in this position, if there is anything I can do for you I will, understand?" Celeste nodded her head in agreement her blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Show a brave face for the rest of the night I'll try to make sure it's only Bareth and I that dance with you tonight alright?" Celeste nodded again, and relaxed once more into his arms, she looked up with a question in her eyes.

"I was wondering if someone would dance with Sarah too, she's been stepped on so many times, I just feel like if I get to dance with two dashing men she should too." Celeste nodded toward Sarah where she was attempting to dance away from her partner, he kept forcefully reaching for her. Even from here Johnathen could see her forearms were red from the agitation of being grabbed.

"Of course we'll make sure she's danced with too." Johnathen nodded to Bareth so that he could see what was going on and immediately Bareth walked over to Sarah and interrupted the dance,


	5. Chapter Five

** The End of the Ball **

"Wasn't that delightful Sarah! I've never had more fun with so many people have you?" Sarah looked exhausted from the dance but Celeste was absolutely invigorated, she was sure that Sarah would perk up once they had escaped from the Lady's clutches.

"Yes it was incredibly fun, I'm so glad that you found me someone much better to dance with I doubt I'd ever like to dance with the clout I was dancing with again." Sarah had never danced in her life before and that was a lot of dancing. Bareth was really sweet with her, secretly Sarah thought he enjoyed having a captive audience to teach all he knew about. Sarah enjoyed some of the topics, so much of her life had been restricted before, and now she had a chance to do so much.

"I know I'm so sorry, oh look there's our limo, wait for a second how are we going to escape? I mean it will take us back to the house won't it?" Celeste looked towards Sarah as though she had all the answers, Celeste felt that same fear rise up high in her breast.

"Well it was a fairly long drive here, so maybe we could ask to stop for a bathroom break, don't you think?" Sarah tried to sound reassuring. But she thought that the Lady would have foreseen this and probably had given orders to the driver that there was to be no stops at all, for any reason. A limo could be cleaned, the Lady had sent her to do that before.

"Yeah I suppose that could work, alright lets ask for it." The two young women walked towards the limo, and they saw their driver climb out. As they drew closer he went to the other side so that he could open the door for them, they noticed the door had child proof locks, so they wouldn't be able to leave unless he opened the door for them.

"Ladies" The limo driver opened the door and held it open for them to step in, the both looked at him and realized that he was a different driver, the first driver had bright red hair this one had dark brown hair, who was he?

"Um, mister Limo driver, aren't you different from our other driver?" Sarah asked the driver hesitantly. she personally didn't want to know his answer, as she was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well yes I am different, I'm Lady Lisa's personal driver and she was going home with 'other' friends." Celeste and Sarah climbed into the limo, and felt like this was going all wrong, there was no way out their plan wouldn't even work, this guy probably wouldn't even let them stop to go to the bathroom, but didn't he just say that Lady Lisa was going to friends house? Maybe if they reached the house they could just escape into the night. They started to move off towards the road, and it seemed like they were heading to Lady Lisa's manor until Sarah noticed that they weren't taking the proper exit off to the Lady's private estate.

"Mister Limo driver where are we headed?" Sarah knocked on the glass at the front, all the while repeating her request. There was no response, the two of them were stuck in the car, Celeste reached to try and open the door, and found it wouldn't open, a little note was attached.

_To make sure you can't jump out I've disable the interior handles, enjoy your final swim._

_Love to see you suffer, _

_Lady Lisa_

"Oh no Sarah, I can't believe this is happening I'm so sorry! I can't believe what I've gotten you into." Sarah reached forward to hold Celeste who was shaking with fear.

"Hush Celeste we'll survive, I know that deep inside of me. We just have keep our heads." The limo curved around the bend, and they heard the crashing waves Sarah knew where they were, the beach.

"Celeste we're near the beach, it has to be low tide now, its a new moon so he won't be able to see us we could still escape." They felt the car move onto the sand and slow to a stop, the waves were very loud now.

"Get out." The limo driver shoved Sarah out and onto the ground and did the same to Celeste, they were both on the ground with no advantage. He pulled out a length of rope from behind his back still holding the gun out so that they could see it. The headlights from his car were on full strength and he could see them perfectly, he positioned the car at the edge of the bluff, so that they would have no place to escape too.

"Now who would like to tie the other up first? first to tie the other up gets to watch." He grinned maliciously at the two women, knowing full well that they were frightened out of their minds.

"I'll tie Celeste up, alright?" Sarah quickly jumped to it as she was going to tie Celeste up loosely putting one of the daggers in her hand, the small hand held one.

"Fine get to it!" He shoved the barrel of the gun at Sarah's nape and so that she worked faster.

Sarah turned to Celeste, she whispered "Hopefully he'll come close enough and I'll whack him with the bracelet." Sarah proceeded to tie Celeste up slowly at first but at the prod of the gun to her nape she went much faster.

"Now that the 'princess' is all tied up I'll have my fun with you little Sarah just before you die, I'm sure you'll enjoy the little show she's going to provide, maybe you should take some notes because little fresh one you are next." The limo driver advanced on Sarah working on his pants so that he wouldn't have to deal with it later on.

"Now don't you move little sweet thing just because you're pretty doesn't mean I won't use my gun I can have fun with you alive or dead."

"I don't think you'll be using you're little gun at all, now I would suggest you raise your ugly dropped jaw and that gun you think makes you so big or I'm going to have to shoot you a new hole." The limo driver hadn't lost his cool yet, he still had some of an advantage, the princess lay tied up and the wench was under his knee he could shoot at least one of them.

"And what if I choose to shoot this little wench over here I doubt..." Without even letting the Limo driver finished the mystery person shot the gun out from their hand and Sarah reached up and whacked him with her bracelet, the poisoned barbs digging deeply into his flesh.

"Now I said drop your act and scram. I don't ever want to see you around these women again." The limo driver didn't even bother getting in his limo he just ran off towards the surf and into the darkness never to return again as he was soon to be fish fodder.

"I recognize your voice," The now free Celeste says "Johnathen? How did you know where we were?" Celeste ran over to where Johnathen was and gave him a hug, still trembling she looked up for her answer.

"A little star gazing bird told me, earlier on in the evening but I couldn't warn you it was the only plan I knew of. We couldn't risk a new plan being hatched. Come on jump into my car, I'm sorry if its low riding." Johnathen lead the two women over to his car, it was a four seated car that looked like a two seated car. Red and low to the ground, Celeste remembered the car from the day she left the orphanage.

"The boxster I saw that day. You're the mystery man! Johnathen! What were you doing at my orphanage?" Johnathen raised an eyebrow as if to say your orphanage? But left it for now.

"In due time, we must leave now, alright? come on, Sarah its alright you can cry in the car, you should probably take the front seat your dress is smaller then Celeste's she'll probably take up the whole back seat." Sarah who had been on the verge of crying started to laugh at his comment, Celeste's dress was big, but not as big as some of the Ladies dress's she had seen.

"Hey stop laughing at me you two! It's not my fault the dress is so, so Big!" At Celeste's outburst of frustration the two started to laugh even more, finally Johnathen prodded her into getting into the car.

"Well climb in any ways I'm sure we will be able to find something for both of you to wear." They all climbed into his red boxster and as soon as the door was shut he sped off into the coming dawn, towards what looked like a beautiful day, but then again even rain showers would have been beautiful after escaping near death.


	6. Chapter Six

** Johnathen's Apartment **

"Wow what a nice apartment, Johnathen you never told us you lived in an apartment! It's so high up and clean, honestly I'd never expect a man to keep a clean apartment." Celeste looked at Sarah and they both got a glint of being devious women in their eyes, all Johnathen could do was look on with frustration.

"Oh Sarah some men can clean, besides I'm sure Johnathen's thoroughly embarrassed with our chatter. By the way Johnathen where will the three of us be sleeping, I'm sure we wouldn't be sleeping in the same room." Celeste tried to think of something that would let Johnathen escape a devilish conversation.

"Ahem, I know that you are both probably tired from all that dancing we all did so I think we can all agree that I'll sleep on the couch and you two can sleep in my room." Johnathen had his hand behind his head and looked quite uncomfortable, as if the thought of two pretty girls chattering about his apartment was a bit unnerving. He started to worry for a moment that their conversation would soon change to him, he secretly cursed that he had soundproofed his bedroom.

"Oh okay" Celeste started to look around as if to find the bedroom Johnathen started to chuckle a bit at how she didn't know where a bed could hide in the living room. "Um just one small question," Celeste squinted her eyes a bit as if to emphasize that the question was just a bit tiny. "Where exactly do you hide your bed?"

At this Johnathen's chuckle broke out into a full out laughter. "It's in the bedroom, the door beside the painting of a beach." Breathlessly and quite red in the face Johnathen had forced out the information, he could barely contain his laughter. Celeste couldn't take the humiliation and just punched Johnathen in the shoulder at the moment of contact he flung around and started to tickle her, Sarah fell back on the couch and started to laugh, she watched for a moment longer and then tackled Johnathen so that Celeste wouldn't be out numbered.

"Hey, Hey, alright lets get you two nuts to bed, jeez two to one, how unfair!" Johnathen joked with the two women.

Sarah jumped in quickly with "You're a man, so your bigger and stronger, Celeste wouldn't have stood a chance at all!" Johnathen sheepishly accepted the comment, as it was true, he was bigger. He lead them to the bedroom, and showed them the closet so that they could pick something to change into. He pointed to some of his pyjamas that he had hiding in the back of the closet. Celeste picked out to pairs of plaid pants, but none of the matching tops. She then went to the t-shirts against Johnathen's wishes and pulled out two of those. Sarah held Johnathen back and it was then that he noticed that Sarah too smelled of lemons, was this some new fad?

"Can I ask a question before we go to bed?" Johnathen said as he lowered down the sun-proof blinds, he had them specially made so that he could sleep during the day without any hint of sunshine.

"Sure what is it?" Celeste and Sarah said together, Johnathen stared at the two of them for a moment, and realized they didn't even know that they had both said it.

"Uh why do both of you smell like lemons? Not to offend anyone it smells nice I just wanted to know." Johnathen quickly added so that he didn't offend anyone.

Celeste and Sarah both started laughing hysterically, at an inside joke. Celeste finally stopped giggling and told Johnathen the whole story about tripping over Sarah and the bucket of lemon cleaner she was washing the floor with, and how she didn't realize that the smell had stayed.

"Well I still think you both smell great, in fact you should market it as a new perfume, ode to Lemon, or something like that. Well have a goodnight, I'm going to go get comfy on my couch. No girl talk you two, get to bed." Johnathen quickly darted out of the way as Celeste tried to smack him again. Johnathen ran over to the door as they were trying to catch him again. "Alright enough, enough, get some sleep you two, I'm sure you're tired by now, besides we all have to be rested, we'll talk about what we can do later today, after we've all slept."

Sarah and Celeste just stared at Johnathen until he realized that he hadn't left, or closed the door yet, It finally dawned on him that he couldn't watch them get changed, so he blushed a little and closed the door. What and exciting day it had been, the ball, rescue, and then an early morning tickling fight. Johnathen climbed on to the couch and pulled a cover over himself asking once more that the women in his bedroom, what a thought, please not talk about him.

Sarah and Celeste started laughing again, and it could just faintly be heard Johnathen's plea of no comments.

"Celeste, do you like Johnathen?" Sarah looked over to where Celeste was laying and Celeste had turned on to her back so that she stared at the ceiling.

"I think I do, I mean just the smell of him is going to drive me nuts, he's just so interesting, and nice, I mean he rescued us! What more could a girl want of a guy?" Celeste had now turned to face Sarah, and she was so excited but Sarah and Celeste were starting to feel exhausted, they knew this conversation was going to have to end soon.

"I think he is definitely quite a guy, but don't push anything, and please promise me you'll try and wait until the danger has passed, there's nothing more dangerous then being in love with someone and not looking after yourself. Now go to sleep!" With that Sarah turned over and faced the door hoping that Celeste would go to sleep, she felt Celeste turn once more, and finally her breathing went to a steady sleeping sounds. Sarah gently got out of bed and went to the door to the living room, she saw Johnathen sprawled on his couch and looking quite content, Sarah walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder, Johnathen jumped up and almost fell off the couch, he looked around quickly and saw Sarah standing there waiting for him to gather his senses.

"What is it Sarah, is something wrong?" Johnathen hated being woken up and he was still groggy even though the clock told him it had only been a few minutes.

"I need to garner a promise from you, I need you to promise that you will never hurt Celeste, that even in the worst case scenario you won't destroy her virtue." Sarah looked deadly serious when she was saying the whole spiel.

"I will I promise Sarah I will never hurt or harm Celeste's virtue or honour, you can trust me." Sarah seemed satisfied with his response and turned back towards the bedroom, even though it was unspoken they both knew that they would never tell Celeste what had just transpired while she was sleeping.


	7. Chapter Seven

** Meaning to Escape **

Celeste woke up and noticed that Sarah had left the bedroom. She laid her head back down on the pillow, mm soft pillow. I wonder where Johnathen got these, they are really comfortable. Celeste looked out of the large bay windows, the sun was setting off in the west, it was so beautiful. Celeste thought for a while how little she really noticed the things around her, how they always seemed to disappear so quickly and how she changed herself. Celeste lifted up the large comforter and noticed that it was red underneath but blue on top, I guess its depending on his mood. Celeste stood up and reached as high as she could stretching and making a little meow as she stretched, it felt so good. As she walked towards the white door she heard Sarah and Johnathen talking on the other side.

"Well what do you think we can do, I checked all the borders earlier, they're all blocked. Face it Sarah this is a no win situation, your better off just escaping off on your own, I'm sure Bareth would be willing to help you out." Celeste thought about how Johnathen was sounding, desperate? Could he actually be thinking of giving up? Celeste quickly pressed her ear against the door to hear more.

"Of course I'm not going to give up! What gave you that idea Sarah! I mean I won't leave her to this for any cost, we are going to get out I just want to minimize risk!" Oh he does care for me, happy dance.

"Well what if we escaped by water?" Sarah spoke softly almost too softly Celeste could barely hear her rationalizing out her plan.

"Sarah as much as I'd like that to be the case, it doesn't work, we don't have a boat we don't have the supplies, we need to leave tonight!" Celeste heard Sarah trying to get Johnathen to think of it she could almost imagine her holding him, making him feel better, Celeste started to feel a bit jealous, so she decided to walk out and see just what they were up too. Celeste straightened up and calmed down, she carefully turned the knob on the door and opened it, she looked out into the living room and almost sighed for relief. Sarah was on the other side of the coffee table on the couch talking to Johnathen there were maps sprawled everywhere, there was nothing going on. Thank the lords Celeste thought.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Celeste spoke normally but both Sarah and Johnathen jumped up like cats drenched in water. They were clearly shocked that Celeste was up and that she was listening to what they were saying.

"Uh evening Celeste, um I was just wondering what you overheard. You know cause maybe you could help, right Johnathen?" Sarah was staring intently at Celeste, I hope she didn't see me reach over and touch Johnathen's hand, I know she likes him and all, but I was just comforting, honest.

"Uh yeah right, we need all the help we can get." Johnathen looked over at Sarah who was blushing profusely Johnathen almost wanted to ask her what the heck was wrong with her, but he didn't she seemed so absolutely engrossed with him, quite honestly he didn't know what to do as he was interested in Celeste, not Sarah, how odd, what did she think she was doing?

"Oh I just overheard that you were trying to escape by water, since all the other exits are blocked off. It sounds like a good idea, and I was thinking about something I heard earlier, I think Dominique has a boat, we can use his. He's already down waiting in the harbour!" Celeste started to get more and more excited at what she had remembered there was a way out the could escape!

"Oh thats absolutely excellent!" Johnathen leapt off the couch away from Sarah's stares and gave Celeste a crushing hug, there was still hope!

"Okay I've got to get all these things packed up, never know what you need, hmm, where did I put that bag, Celeste could you help me look around for a shoulder bag?" Johnathen looked over to where Sarah was still poring over the maps so he didn't bother to ask her, and then back at Celeste who had already nodded in acceptance and started to search for the bag. It had only been a few minutes before she found this odd little light blue satchel. She looked inside and she couldn't even see the bottom. While she was investigating it she looked at the side and read;

_To all who need everything they have say_

_Inside Inside light blue girlie bag_

Underneath the little label read;

_To remove and place all you need to leave say_

_Out from out and two for you_

"Interesting," Celeste mused for a moment and then decided to try out the little bag, "Inside, Inside light blue girlie bag." A large whizzing and whooshing noise began to spiral about the apartment, Johnathen immediately looked up and saw Celeste holding onto the bag, all the things in his apartment whirled into the bag. The wind was momentous and Sarah stood in disbelief as everything from small nick nacks to the furniture disappeared into the bag, then a curious knocking on the door prompted Sarah to open it. Outside the door was all the things that Celeste owned and they quickly disappeared into the bag as well.

"Celeste, I see you found one of the bags, tell me please what prompted you to say the little charm on the side." Johnathen walked quickly across the apartment to where Celeste was holding onto the blue bag.

"I just saw the little rhyme I thought it didn't mean anything." Celeste clutched onto the bag tightly as she was slightly afraid of what had just happened.

"Well you said the little rhyme, pass the bag over please." Celeste passed the bag over to Johnathen who abruptly opened it up, he slowly looked up to where the girls were waiting. "There is nothing in here..."

Celeste furrowed her brow and promptly looked into the bag, "Of course there is, see look I wanted to have some water and there it is." Johnathen looked quickly again and then he looked at the charm engraved on the side. Of course, he hit his forehead with his palm.

"Here take it back and wear it, guard it with your life, the charms only meant for the original speaker, so only you can see all of the things hidden inside it, so you hold all of our lively hoods and all of our effects personal and otherwise." Johnathen thrust the light blue bag back at Celeste who quickly flung it onto her shoulder. She felt as though she had in someway disappointed Johnathen, but she hadn't she'd only done as she could and that was hold onto and search for what he asked, a bag.

"Alright, well since we've cleaned every spot of evidence from here we should head to the harbour at once, I'd send Dominique some warning but we can't do that the Lady is probably waiting for any kind of movement on our part. We'll leave in a moment, one more chance to go over the plan." Johnathen looked at both Sarah and Celeste gravely, Sarah had insisted on coming and there was no excuse for not letting her now, it was up to the two of them to get Celeste to safety.

** Dare I rescue? **

The trio quickly fled in the deep of the night, if one of them were to look at the time they would see its just a little after 3 am. They weren't tired at all, sleeping all day tends to do that. Celeste looked around the cobbled streets, all the bars were closed, only a few stragglers lingered trying to get a few more drops of their elixir. Celeste looked up at the sky, and saw only stars, thousands upon thousands of them. The moon was new and fresh so there was no light to show the billowing capes, or the lightly trotting foots that darted through the underbelly of the city. Celeste listened for a moment, when she concentrated she could just make out the sounds of waves hitting the docks. Her heat quickened and she began to trot with the others again. They soon rounded a corner and she could see the harbour but just barely.

"Johnathen, its a four person sail boat, does that help in the search." Celeste tugged on Johnathen's shoulder for the moment she needed to tell him the information. She noticed how tall he was again, in comparison, as well how nice and firm his shoulders were, she would have swooned if it wasn't for the immense danger they were are all in.

"Yes it helps a lot Celeste, there it is, see the little boat just off to the side?" Celeste looked to where Johnathen was pointing and quickly started heading towards it. She was walking over to the boat with Johnathen and Sarah following behind her when she heard a high pitch buzzing.

"Johnathen, do you hear that buzzing? It hurts! Please make it stop!" The noise grew louder and louder Celeste couldn't even think anymore she fell to the ground crying in pain it hurt so much. Without even missing a step Johnathen scooped Celeste up in his arms, and picked up Sarah as well who had fallen over only a moment earlier, he ran towards the boat to where Dominique had poked his head out.

"Johnathen? What are you doing with those two women?" Dominique normally would have laughed at the sight of Johnathen carrying the girls over his shoulders but at this time of night and that monstrous buzzing he dared not laugh, seriousness was needed here.

"They complained of a loud noise, the buzzing and then they fell over, the water seems to be reviving them a bit, let me on we need to get away now." Dominique hurried and lowered the plank, with the instant that he had Johnathen scrambled over and unceremoniously dumped Sarah and Celeste onto the floor of the ship. Both Dominique and Johnathen worked quickly to get the boat out onto the sea. Johnathen began to conjure up a wind that would blow them into the deep sea, far away from the shores of their beloved France. Sarah and Celeste began to wake up the further they got from the noise.

"Johnathen, where are we?" Sarah looked around seeing that Celeste was still groggy she collected her up in her arms, holding her close.

"We're out at sea, I had to get us away fast, the noise put both of you to sleep and it was the only thing I could think was to push out as fast as I could." Johnathen kept conjuring what ever the risk it was far less then if the Lady caught them. Sarah looked out towards France and saw that someone had lit up the entire harbour, she could see people scurrying around getting a boat ready as quickly as possible. She kept looking at all the different people and saw what she was dreading Lady Lisa's flaming red hair. The wind whipped it about and tossed the dress she was wearing as well. She watched as she raised her hands into the air and called a still on the harbour, calming the wind. Sarah looked quickly at Johnathen and saw that he had already gotten them out of the harbour the wind was still with us.

"Johnathen she's coming behind us she's going to catch us! We have to get out of here!" Sarah was frantic, and in her own way added to the storm that was brewing, the hail began to fall around them and forced Johnathen to push them hared, he didn't want to be caught anymore then the rest of them.

"We're going to make it we have too! I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, all of you." Johnathen roared over the high winds that were whipping about he could barely be heard. He watched as Celeste slowly woke up, she looked around herself and turned her eyes to him, she was terrified.

"What's happening!" Celeste looked at her hands she wanted it all to be calm she wanted it all to stop, whirl please whirl! She called on everything that was inside her make this chase stop make it all stop! She forced herself to feel the wind to feel the rain, she wasn't paying attention to the danger that was everywhere. Off to the left a Hurricane formed and touched down. For a brief moment of sanity she saw the tapestry again, the one with the little ship swirling towards it. In her wildness she looked behind her and saw Lisa closing in fast, she turned her attention back to the boat imagined the waves below and forced it straight for the hurricane, it was their only chance. Only mere seconds before they were sucked up into the hurricane Sarah tied a rope around Celeste's waist keeping her on the boat, a loose sail pull swung down and whacked her in the back of the head. All Celeste saw was darkness, no sound, no hope, just darkness.

** The Calm after the Storm **

"Majesty, are you alright? The storms passed." Johnathen looked down at the Princess of France, she'd been hit fairly hard in that wicked storm last night, flung overboard. They'd feared she was dead, but now they'd found her when they were fishing. Amazed that the sharks hadn't eaten her or that she'd drowned. An odd little Satchel had kept her a float, Johnathen had thought for a moment that it was odd that a bag she hadn't had she now did, but was glad she was alive. She'd saved his life and now they had saved hers at the cost of Marissa her Lady in Waiting.

"Oh Johnathen what happened! please tell me all of it!"

Authors note. And thats the beginning of Section two of Celeste, I suppose I'll call it the Adventure in the New World. Hope you've picked up on what I've done in that little portion! Heh, I'll work on the fan fics everyone's been asking me to do alright?


End file.
